


Nott a Claric

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cayden Cailean - Freeform, Gen, class swap, cleric!nott, everyones a different class in this, her god is the lucky drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: Maybe Nott as a different class? Disaster cleric Nott who has *some* sort of deity giving her powers but she has no clue who and why they're doing it? Gunslinger Nott who may or may not have stolen all the guns she has from towns she's visited? Druid Nott who loves flowers and all the different plants in the world and can turn into a mouse to hide from people? Idk manNott becomes a cleric, bound to the Lucky Drunk and Accidental God





	Nott a Claric

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a series because I liked the prompt so much.

Nott grabbed the empty looking tankard off the tavern floor immediately upon seeing it, hiding it away before anyone noticed as she followed Caleb to their room for the day. It wasn’t shiny or anything, really just a drab sort of brown color, but she’d wanted it. It was there for her to take, she was sure. 

In her sleep, her dreams were weird, of a human man she didn’t know at a tavern celebration that looked fun. When she woke, the tankard was on the table beside her, filled to the brim with the most wonderfully tasting alcohol she had ever had in her life. 

Caleb looked curious when she mentioned it, and after a quick spell had told her it was slightly magical in nature, though maybe more a symbol of a god then an ever-flowing drink tankard like she had guessed. 

“I didn’t know gods let their followers or whatever get drunk!”

Caleb shrugged, “Most do not probably. We may have to figure this out later, see which one has an interest in you. The symbol doesn’t appear to be one of an approved deity.” he whispered, holding the tankard carefully as he passed it back to Nott. 

Nott hides it away back in her cloak after the drink is all gone from it, and goes down for a breakfast with Caleb, forgetting about the strange occurrence immediately after meeting some weirdos who convince her and Caleb to go to a carnival. 

She had always had some ability to heal, but after the fight in the tent, she felt like the magic was stronger, and getting a healers kit from the rogue woman kind of helped. Beau called her a cleric, and Nott supposed she was one, now. 

She didn’t know why a god would want her, or who it even was to begin with, but she would figure that out later, after a drink provided by her god. 


End file.
